stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Coalition War
The Coalition War was a conflict between the Federation and So'ja beginning in 2381. Most of the combat/action took place in the Oralian sector and the surrounding regions. ( ) Timeline (Lead Up) 2379 *stardate 56033.93 - The So'ja Coalition is founded upon the overthroughing of the So'ja Republic. Ar'kon is proclaimed the Chancellor of the So'ja Coalition. (STP 2.11 - “The Removal”) *stardate 56648 - The [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] receives a visit from Romulan Commander L'mar, who steals some of Kelsoe’s DNA. (STP 2.15 - “Beware Romulans Bearing Gifts”) *stardate 56844.9 - Captain Kelsoe and the ''Pioneer'' discovered that L’mar had been making clones of Starfleet officers. They found a clone of Captain Kelsoe on an abandoned Romulan Warbird. The clone died a little after he was found. (STP 2.20 - “The Crossing”) 2380 *stardate 57432.41 - During a test flight of the prototype Cosmos Class starship Guanine, the warp core malfunctions, resulting in an explosion that kills Admiral John Hayes, the current Starfleet Commander. *stardate 57462.47-57492.52 - Captain Kelsoe, along with most of the high ranking starfleet captains - including Captain Jean-Luc Picard - are recalled to Earth to elected the new Starfleet Commander. The two candidates are Admiral Harold Anton, the Head of Operations in the Oralian Sector, and Admiral Duston McCloud, the current Head of Starfleet Operations. McCloud wants to fight the So’ja, while Anton believes the can try and solve things diplomaticly before the fighting begins. In the end Admiral Harold Anton is elected as the next Starfleet Commander. (STP 3.26 - “The Teacher”) *Commander L’Mar is charged by the Romulan Senate and is about to be brought before a Military Tribunal when he goes missing. Later it is discovered that he has defected and now works for the So’ja Coalition. Admiral Jonathan Dutton is assigned as the new Head of Operations in the Oralian Sector. 2381 *stardate 58115.79 - Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and the crew of the U.S.S. Pioneer discover that there is a resistance movement amongst the So’ja people. Dr. *Lucus Kesar stays at the Alkanden Outpost to assist the Resistance. (STP 4.32 - “In the Shadows”) *On the behest of the other Oralian governments, Admiral Jonathan Dutton meets with the So’ja Ambassador to discuss the formation of a neutral zone between So’ja space and Non-Federation territories. During this time So’ja operatives manage to obtain some of the Admiral’s DNA for later cloning by Commander L’mar. *The Romulan Star Empire sends a ship into the Trajan Nebula *While on Dinok for a conference with the Dinokian government, Jonathan Dutton is abducted by So’ja operatives, and is replaced with a clone. *stardate 58137.71 - While investigating an unusual signal in the Trajan Nebula, the crew of the U.S.S. Pioneer discover the cloaked Romulan Warbird Thrai, who is commanded by Commander Maiek Takaram. Takaram informs Captain Kelsoe that Commander L’Mar is still out there, and the Romulans believe that he is working for the So’ja. Meanwhile, Dr. Chase Braga begins to deal with the death of his father during the So’ja revolution that resulted in the formation of the So’ja Coalition. The U.S.S. Independence is sent to Velos to pick up the Velosian ambassador to take him to Deep Space Five for a conference amongst the Oralian Sector governments. (STP 4.33 - “Unresolved Matter”) *Tyson Calok is released from the Rizac V penal colony. *stardate 58163.29 - While taking scientific scans of the Venka Nebula, Ensign Eric Zimmer’s shuttle is fired upon by a So’ja fighter. However the records say otherwise, and Zimmer is up on charges. Starfleet Command and the Federation Council decide to press no charges. (STP 4.34 - “Complications”) *Tyson Calok decides to work with the So’ja Coalition. *stardate 58186.63 - The Oralians Peace Union treaty is signed on Deep Space Five during the Oralian Peace Conference. Tyson Calok plants a bomb in the conference room and detonates it. Chief Chino Jale of the Dinokian Police is killed by Calok before he makes his escape. (STP 4.35 - “Security Threat”) *stardate 58190.54 - Tyson Calok sends message saying, “Hello out there in wonderland. I hope you are enjoying yourselves... enjoying that last bit of peace you have left. You have no idea what awaits you. Alice has fallen into a rabbit hole and can’t find her way out. The universe will never be the same. As long as I live there will never be peace.” (STP 4.46 - “Aftermath”) *Thinking that the Tealuians have hired Calok to attack the Peace Conference, Admiral Anton orders the U.S.S. Independence to the Federation-Tealuian Border to look for traces of Tyson Calok. *The U.S.S. Milburn and the U.S.S. Tacitus spot Tyson Calok around the Trajan Nebula. *stardate 58198-58247.33 - Captain Kelsoe, Commander Burt, and Commander Braxis go on vacation on Andres Rae and go searching for the ruins of Andresia Raechia, where they find an artifact called “the Eye,” but they are not alone. So’ja operatives bent on getting the Eye for themselves follow them and they engage in a phaser fight with Kelsoe, Burt and Braxis. Admiral Dutton orders Captain Julius Diego of the U.S.S. Shoemaker to investigate Kelsoe’s disappearance on the planet. Diego and his crew come to their rescue and they return back to Deep Space Five with the Eye. (STP 4.37 - “Almost Paradise”) *The U.S.S. Hermes under the command of Jack Copeland, report on seeing Tyson Calok around the Dallos Cluster heading towards Breen space. *The U.S.S. Onizuka picks up a message from Tyson Calok coming from Orion territory in which Calok promises that blood will be spilled. The Federation losses communications with the colony on Tigon IV. The Hood, Brittany, and Sarajevo are sent to investigate, and eventually confirm Calok’s message. The Federation colony on Tigon IV was completely destroyed by Calok. Admiral Anton recalls the Tenth fleet and sends the Marques to Bolarus IX with the San Pablo and Malinche to pick up the President-Elect Korvin Mot. *stardate 58321.24 - Captain Kelsoe and the crew of the Pioneer discover that L’Mar and the So’ja have mixed Romulan and So’ja technology to make a new battleship class. So’ja operatives on Earth try and assassination President-Elect Korvin Mot during his inauguration. Captain Kelsoe and the crew arrive just in time to save the Presdient-Elect. Kelsoe is injured during the ensuing battle between Starfleet personnel and the So’ja operatives. (STP 4.38 - “Prime Target”) *A Dinokian transport reports seeing Tyson Calok around the Dallos Cluster. *Admiral Duston McCloud makes Admiral Christopher Truman the Fleet Commander of the Third Fleet, which is the fleet the Pioneer is in. *stardate 58335.51 - Admiral Truman orders the U.S.S. Pioneer to the Dallos Cluster to investigate a Tyson Calok sight there. Truman also orders the U.S.S. Fortune to rendezvous with the Pioneer. The crew of the Pioneer reach the Dallos Cluster and witness Tyson Calok testing a weapon on three Borg cubes, which he destroys. Meanwhile Kelsoe and Tuff assist Starfleet Intelligence in the interogation of So’han, the leader of the So’ja operatives, who tried to assassinate the President-Elect of the Federation. (STP 4.39 - “In Custody”) Timeline (War) 2381 *War between the United Federation of Planets and the So’ja Coalition breaks out with the attack of the Deep Space Five by the So’ja warship Jak’gi. *stardate 58395.38 - The U.S.S. Regal is attack by the So’ja warship Kal’fei. Captain Preston Ramsey orders a distress call. The crew of the Pioneer, who are currently station aboard Deep Space Five, receive the distress call. Captain Kelsoe pleads with Admiral Truman and Admiral Kawamura to allow him to take the U.S.S. Imperial out to the Trajan Nebula to search and rescue the Regal. They find the Regal and bring its crew aboard. The U.S.S. Independence and the U.S.S. Hood arrive and assist in the rescue. Suddenly two So’ja warships appear and fire upon the Imperial. Captain Kelsoe is abducted and the Imperial goes spinning into the Trajan Nebula as its power begins to fail. (STP 4.40 - “The Hornet’s Nest”) *stardate 58408.37 - Fall of the Apollo: U.S.S. Apollo, commanded by Captain Greg Mathis destroyed when So’jan armada crosses the neutral zone. (STP 5.41 - “Fall of the Apollo”) *stardate 58428.42 - The bombardment of Tulop and the destruction of the U.S.S. Saladin by the So’ja fleet. (STP 5.42 - “Monks of Or’pec”) *stardate 58435.04 - The finalization of the planetary bombardment of Tulop and the beginning of the land invasion. Also Xojo Manala joins forces with Tyson Calok and Commander L’mar. Captain Kelsoe receives an unexpected visitor in his cell, Ru’fur of the So’ja Resistance. Admiral Ru’mal contacts Admiral Harold Anton to tell him the location of Captain Kelsoe. Meanwhile, back aboard the U.S.S. Pioneer, Commander Connor Burt plans to mutiny and take the ship to rescue Kelsoe, not knowing that Captain Timothy Franco has already received orders from Starfleet to do just that. (STP 5.43 - “Question of Loyalty”) *stardate 58467.23 - The Coalition has successively established a puppet government on Tulop and are beginning to plan their next moves. Some disagreements amongst the political factions, the military, and the Chancellor’s office emerg as it is revealed that not tall So’jan are willing to allow Chancellor Ar’kon to become the next So’jan King. Admiral Da’note as the a fleet mass near Rigus to prepare for an invasion of the Bartho system. The U.S.S. Athena, U.S.S. Charleston, and U.S.S. Wellington are assigned to portal the border between the Federation and So’jan around the Bartho system. Starfleet learns of the Coalition’s plan to invade Bartho through their sources within the So’ja Resistance. Starfleet Command asks for one of the ships to volunteer to make a stand at the border to allow the others to retreat to Bartho and pick up as many Barthoyites who wish to evacuate. U.S.S. Athena, under the command of Captain Survok of Vulcan volunteers. Majority of the crew are despirsed amongst the Charleston and the Wellington, whom then precede to Bartho, where six eighths of the population decide to stay and fight for their world. U.S.S. Charleston, under the command of Captain Rober Ramsey, discovered that the invading Coalition fleet is not a hybrid fleet, this is promising, suggesting that maybe there is only one hybrid fleet. Athena went as deep as she could into the enemy fleet before self-destructing taking one sixth of the fleet with her. This slowed down the invasion just enough for the Charleston and Wellington to get the four eighth of the Barthoyites whom wanted to evacuate. Meanwhile the U.S.S. Pioneer travel to the so’jan outpost Cap’gu’ajak, which turns out to be the Venka Outpost where Tyson Calok and his colleague are torturing Kelsoe and performing some sort of experiment. Ru’fur, a middle ranking member of the So’ja Resistance has infiltrated the Venka Outpost to save Kelsoe. Dr. Kesar has gotten himself arrest on purpose to get locked in the Venka Outpost as well. Calok finishes whatever he is doing of Kelsoe and decides, much to the concernation of Admiral Da’note, to allow Ru’fur to rescue the Captain for his captivity. The Charleston and the Wellington take their leave of Bartho and the So’jan fleet begins a planetary bombardment with Mass Drivers. (STP 5.44 - “Nothing Else Matters”) *stardate 58524.79 - the U.S.S. Ticonderoga under the command of Captain Markev Riganoff barely escaped the invasion of Zëthoun. While helping the Zëthounian defense force, the Ticonderoga manages to get detailed sensor scans of a Mass Driver vessel. A days later reports were coming in that the Zëth Hierarchy had been declared a protectorate of the greater So’jan Empire. (STP5.44.5 - “From the Front Lines” / STP 5.45 - “Everything Changes”) *stardate 58543.77 - The U.S.S. Brittany and the U.S.S. Niagara sacrificed themselves long enough for the Fadorians to fully evacuate their small planet which was then utterly destroyed a couple of days later by the so’jan hybrid fleet with the use of Mass Drivers. (STP 5.45 - “Everything Changes”) *stardate 58587.53 - The U.S.S. Jefferson, along with several civilian cargo ships carrying supplies out to the Velos, who had been cut off from regular supply runs, where attacked. The Jefferson managed to draw most of the fire from the attacking So’jan vessels, but some of the cargo ships were damaged. (STP 5.45 - “Everything Changes”) *stardate 586346 - The Coalition attempted an attack on Deep Space Five, which failed, thanks to the timely waylay of the U.S.S. Hood and U.S.S. Enterprise in the area. (STP 5.45 - “Everything Changes”) *stardate 58491.32 - Commander Connor Burt was forced into retirement due to his mental breakdown following Captain Benjamin Kelsoe abduction. (STP 5.45 - “Everything Changes”) *stardate 58693.07 - Commander Robert Tuff named First Officer of the U.S.S. Pioneer, and Lieutenant Gervasio Valdez is assigned to the position of Tactical Officer aboard the U.S.S. Pioneer. Rumor surface that the Coalition are preparing for an invasion into the Elacian Diarchy. (STP 5.45 - “Everything Changes”) *stardate 58693.07 - The So’ja Coalition and the Breen Confederacy sign a Non-Aggression Pact, in essence making them allies. (STP 5.45 - “Everything Changes”) *stardate 58721.23 - Breen begin their first advance into the Beta System. *stardate 58782.76 - So’ja expand their newly aquired territory creating a buffer zone between them, and the Nawnow Republic and the Cathosian Conclave. Battle of Velos begins. *stardate 58837.13 - Second Najh forced into signing a treaty with the Coalition. *stardate 58893.2 - Neecko falls to Coalition forces. *stardate 58949.77 - Starfleet move into Callian and Dinokian space as a buffer zone between the Breen advance and the rest of the Oralian sector. *stardate 58980.84 - The second Breen advance, they now control all of the Beta system. 2382 *First Covert class vessel was placed on active duty and sent into the field. (STP 5.46 - "The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *stardate 59039.32 - Surrender of Velos. Invasion of the Elacian Diarchy begins. The Coalition successful take over Neecko, and the So’ja leadership begins to discuss forming an alliance without the assistance of Tyson Calok. *stardate 59039.32 - Tyson Calok brings Philip J. Eyota into his little gang. (STP 5.46 - "The Boolran Eye, Part 1") *stardate 59229.24 - The So’ja Coalition sign a War Treaty with the Di’gan Order. (STP 5.47 - "The Boolran Eye, Part 2") On Stardates All stardates calculated using JavaScript Stardate Calculator Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP)